The Clock Struck Twelve
by xxxTalesxxx
Summary: The clock struck twelve, and Light’s new day promised to be much more fulfilling. MikaLight


A/N: HOLY FISHNUCKING SHIRT IT'S LIGHT'S BIRTHDAY.  
GO WRITE MIKALIGHT FANFICTION WHILE YOU HAVE TIME.

RIGHT NOW.  
NOW.  
GO. GO. GO.

WAIT, I LIED.  
READ THIS FIRST. :'D

-x-

Sayu had once brought home a drenched kitten. He clearly remembered seeing the poor, pitiful eyes and the scrawny, mewling body as the door to his room swung open, his sister pleading that he try to convince his parents to keep the pitiful creature. While he was by no means any sort of infantile animal, he now did sympathize with the cat.  
His body was pressed against the side of the building, the short overhang the only thing shielding him from the wrath of the rain- hundreds of thousands of needles hitting the sidewalk with an angry hiss and spitting back up in rage. Thunder rumbled in the distance; lightning pierced the sky. His chestnut hair stuck to his face, drops sliding down his cheeks and dripping off of his chin. His beige suit had turned brown from the amount of water, the heavy material feeling like lead. Taking a deep breath, Light Yagami emitted a sigh and reflected on his day.

February 28th. His birthday. In short, the day had been horrible. He had awoken late to an empty apartment, his disciple not even leaving one indication that he had remembered the importance of the date. After hastily preparing himself for work- in the process spilling coffee on his favorite shirt- he went to do his job. After tackling a massive pile of papers that were due at one o' clock, a colleague walked up to him and bestowed upon him another stack to tackle before the day was through. The rest of the afternoon and evening had been spent poring over the files, and he hadn't been able to eat lunch nor dinner as to finish on time. The weather had been rather disgusting all day, and the minute he had stepped out of the office, which had been around eleven, the skies had opened up completely. Light had tried to make it to the train station in order to get the last train, but it was futile: at his current time he was lost and fatigued, the world surrounding dark and ominous.  
What was he going to do? His cell phone battery had conveniently died, and no pay phones were in sight. At this rate, he would be a damned victim to the forces of nature, tired and abandoned. He allowed his eyes to close, parting his lips and preparing to wait out the storm. The blackness of his mind was no different from the blackness of the world, and he drifted into slumber--

There were two different sensations that were quite contrasting to his previous state of being. First of all, the sound of the pounding rain clashing against asphalt was missing. Secondly, he felt quite safe and notably warmer and more comfortable, his body resting on something plusher than the rough side of a building. He let out a muffled groan and snuggled into the material. This was better. He still felt heavy, but all would be well soon. It was a good dream. However, he noticed that he was being moved at an imperceptible rate away from his cushioned sanctuary. This was not to occur, for he was happy, and he was to be allowed at least some joy on his birthday. Whatever he was moving onto was slippery and hard like a cheap seat on the subway.  
With a grunt he returned to his original position, turning around and wrapping his arms around his pillow. The shape was surprisingly humanoid, and it smelled so familiar- the scent of raspberries, expensive cologne, and of an equally pricy suit was that of Mikami's--  
Cracking one eye open, the divine of the pair was greeted with crimson fabric and a pale neck. He adjusted his head groggily, the visage of his disciple coming into focus. Mikami's mouth was agape, cheeks beginning to resemble the color of his dress shirt.  
"My pet?"  
"G-God, you're awake. I was worried since You had yet to return, so I went out looking for You. Please forgive me for not finding You sooner," his voice was eloquent as ever, though panic lined its edges. "The subway was packed for most of the ride, so there was nothing to do but to put You on my lap. Our stop is the next one. I'm sorry God; please allow for me to repent."  
"You are forgiven," by this time Light had loathly left his previous location, was sitting on the detested seats, and had realized that the weight on his shoulders was not from his suit jacket but from Mikami's trench coat. "My day has been somewhat hellish. It was to be expected."  
"I wish that my day could have been a million times worse than yours if it meant that you may have had a good one. What occurred?"  
After explaining, the train slowed to a stop. The two exited from the station wordlessly, the rain still relentless and cruel. Their apartment building was a mere two blocks away, but the streets were flooded with ankle-deep water. Light looked down in horror at the reflective road while his partner procured an umbrella.

"God, can You please hold this?"  
He accepted the umbrella and held it over his head, and he watched as Mikami secured his own briefcase and jacket. What on Earth was he planning on doing?

He knew the prosecutor worked out at the gym. He was aware of his somewhat unnatural strength. However, Light did not expect Mikami to pick him up so easily, barely tottering with his weight. He believed he was being carried "bridal-style," but for his position to be referred to as such would be excruciatingly painful to his pride. He held the umbrella over both of them as Teru navigated through the puddles, leaning in close as to ensure them being dry.  
His pet smelled delicious. It was a fact quite difficult to ignore when his face was practically pressed into the other's hair. Mikami had always been attractive, but he had also always been stoic. Whoever he manipulated would usually fall to their knees for him, but his pet had never shown such tendencies. No, he had to take into consideration he wasn't truly pulling Mikami's heart strings, even though the male was worthy of being his partner in all respects rather than the lack of the ability to give birth.  
Women were useless anyways. Misa had been killed off as soon as Near had been defeated. The only problem with his pet was that he had forgotten his birthday, and that was a transgression.

They were in their complex before Light returned to a normal train of thought, climbing out of Mikami's arms. He closed the umbrella and shook it out. Their silence continued until they reached their room, the lack of verbal communication broken when Light gasped.  
A shining "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" banner hung neatly from the ceiling, the kitchen table adorned with a cake inside a glass container, a bottle of champagne in a bucket, plates, forks, flutes, and two immaculately wrapped presents. He blinked rapidly and felt his disciple herd him in.  
"Happy birthday, God."  
"Y-You remembered?"  
"It would be blasphemy to forget such an important date. I made the cake myself. I hope that you enjoy it."  
He could only nod dumbly and sit in front of the dessert, allow Teru to pour him a glass of champagne and cut him a slice of cake, and savor the meal while listening to the other repeatedly apologize about not telling him that he was aware of the significance of the day sooner.  
His pet really needed to be quiet.  
Silencing Mikami by pressing their mouths together had been simple. His fingers weaved through damp onyx strands, and he grew aware of Mikami's ginger grip on his waist. They were both wet, and it would be so much more comfortable if their clothes were removed. Plus, his pet's body had been quite comfortable on the train, and his fragrance was tantalizing--  
The clock struck twelve, and Light's new day promised to be much more fulfilling.

Add. Notes: AH, IT'S NOT LIGHT'S BIRTHDAY ANYMORE.

DLDNSNSSLSKNSLJS. :(


End file.
